Pulang
by 7.Days.of.Summer
Summary: Ada banyak hal yang membuat kita berpindah dari satu tempat ke tempat lain. Ada banyak alasan mengapa kita menyebutnya pulang. Apa alasanmu? Drarry hint. Semi Self Insert. Enjoy. RnR will be loved XD


Summary_ : __Ada banyak hal yang membuat kita berpindah dari satu tempat ke tempat lain. Ada banyak alasan mengapa kita menyebutnya pulang. Apa alasanmu?_

Disclaimer : Harry Potter dan segala karakter yang membersamainya adalah milik JK Rowling. Tidak ada keuntungan materiil yang saya dapatkan, kecuali kepuasan pribadi.

Selamat membaca~

* * *

**Pulang**

Oleh **: **7 Days of Summer

* * *

Biasanya aku rajin menuliskan penggalan kisahku di jurnal pribadi. Kadang kutulis tiap hari. Kadang hanya seminggu sekali. Kadang, jika kehidupanku sedang benar-benar membosankan, tidak ada yang kutulis sampai berbulan-bulan. Dan ketika saat itu tiba, biasanya aku menghabiskan waktu membuka kembali lembaran-lembaran jurnalku. Mengingat-ingat, lalu bertanya-tanya. Tepat di halaman seratus tujuh puluh empat, aku menemukan secarik kertas bernoda hitam yang menjadi pembatas. Aroma kopi samar-samar tercium saat kudekatkan kertas itu ke hidungku. Lalu tiba-tiba saja ingatan tentang hari itu berkelebat. Di sebuah sore, di jalanan antara Inggris dan Spanyol. Aku melihatnya untuk pertama kali.

Saat itu hujan rintik menampar pelan jendela di gerbong kereta yang kutumpangi. Aku masih bisa melihat hamparan sawah yang berkabut lewat jendela yang berembun. Beberapa kali kupergoki sekumpulan rumah dengan kandang penuh dengan kuda-kuda yang meringkik. Mungkin mereka memang meringkik, atau mungkin sekedar pamer gigi, aku tak tahu. Beberapa kali pula kulewati sungai-sungai kecil yang entah bermuara di mana.

Saat itu aku tengah menikmati cangkir kopiku yang kedua. Yang pertama sudah tinggal ampas dan kini tergeletak di depanku. Kompartemen saat itu hanya berisi segelintir penumpang. Beberapa tertidur, beberapa tengah berbincang. Sisanya menatap jendela, sepertiku. Saat itulah ia tiba-tiba datang. Aku masih ingat aroma musk yang menguar saat ia berjalan melintasiku, dan saat aku menoleh, ia sudah ada di depanku.

"Keberatan jika aku duduk di sini?" tanyanya. Aku menggeleng.

Beberapa menit setelah batas Spanyol terlewati, cuaca tiba-tiba membaik. Seperti awan-awan mendung yang bergelayut sebelumnya hilang tersapu angin. Kami duduk tepat menghadap matahari sore, hingga tiap kali aku menengadah, bisa kulihat cahaya kuningnya menempa dengan sempurna helai-helai keperakan rambut orang itu. Sepertiku, ia juga memangku secangkir kopi.

"Ke Inggris juga?" tanyaku. Pertanyaan yang tidak perlu sebetulnya, namun ia mengangguk.

"Sheffield," katanya.

Dan begitulah. Beberapa menit setelahnya kami habiskan dengan menyesap kopi masing-masing. Aku penasaran kopi apa yang diminumnya karena aromanya begitu wangi. Jendela di samping tempat kami duduk terbuka sedikit di bagian atasnya, hingga samar-samar bisa kuhirup aroma lavender dari dataran tinggi yang kami lewati. Warna ungu mendominasi tanah ladang, nyaris menutupi merah dan kuning yang mengisi titik-titik kecil di antaranya.

Sore itu begitu hening, hanya suara alas kereta yang bergeretak menemani kami menghabiskan kopi.

"Sudah berapa lama Anda tidak pulang?" tanya orang itu. Nampaknya tiba-tiba ia tertarik untuk berbincang. "Oh, perkenalkan, saya Draco Malfoy." Ia mengulurkan tangannya lurus-lurus ke arahku, hingga mau tidak mau aku harus menyambutnya.

"Patrick Doyle. Terakhir kali enam bulan yang lalu," jawabku. Lalu ia berkata bahwa sudah lama sekali sejak ia berkunjung ke rumahnya di Inggris. Ia punya bisnis di Spanyol, dan itu membuatnya sangat sibuk hingga ia tidak punya waktu untuk naik kereta berjam-jam ke Inggris. Ada sesuatu dalam caranya bicara yang membuatku curiga bahwa sebenarnya ada alasan lain yang membuatnya tidak pulang. Alasan apa itu aku juga tidak tahu. Belum. Tapi rasanya tidak mungkin juga jika kutanyakan padanya.

"Apakah dia saudaramu?" tanyaku sambil menunjuk sebuah arloji dengan tutup bergambar seorang laki-laki. Draco langsung mengalihkan tatapannya pada arloji tersebut lalu tersenyum.

"Yah, kami tidak bisa dibilang saudara, sih," katanya. Lagi-lagi aku mendengar nada ganjil di akhir kalimatnya, seperti menggantung, seperti kalimat yang belum usai namun terpaksa diselesaikan.

"Kalian tidak mirip, ya," kataku lagi. Dan Draco tersenyum lagi. Kali ini aku yakin bahwa tatapan sekilas yang ia lempar mengandung kesedihan. Aku ingin menutup mulutku dan berhenti bertanya, tapi entah kenapa hal ini mengusikku.

"Dia di Inggris juga?"

Ia mengangguk.

Lalu tiba-tiba saja ia mulai bercerita. Dan ketika aku menuliskan ini pada jurnalku, aku tidak tahu harus memulainya dari mana. Matahari mulai menenggelamkan dirinya di barat, hingga helai keemasan yang menaungi kepala Draco kini berubah jingga. Awalnya ia menyesap kopinya perlahan, lalu mulai menyebut nama sebuah sekolah bernama Hogwarts. Entah dimana dan sekolah macam apa itu aku juga tidak tahu. Rupanya ia dan pemuda yang ada di foto dulunya teman satu sekolah. Atau kira-kira begitu. Cara Draco bercerita agak aneh, dan untuk kesekian kalinya aku merasa banyak bagian yang sengaja dipotong.

"Dan ketika kami masuk tahun ke tiga, sahabatnya menamparku," ujarnya sambil tersenyum.

"Kenapa?" tanyaku.

"Karena aku mengolok-olok teman mereka yang hendak dieksekusi," jawabnya.

Eksekusi, katanya. Makin lama ia bercerita, makin terdengar absurd rasanya. Namun aku berusaha tetap memperhatikan.

Sesekali ia menatap keluar jendela, seperti mencari sesuatu di langit yang nyaris gelap. Lalu tersenyum. Kadang aku ikut memandang keluar, mencoba mencari-cari apa kiranya yang ia tatap dengan sebegitu seriusnya. Namun nihil. Aku tidak menemukan apapun.

Cerita kemudian merangkak ke tahun keenam mereka. Ingin rasanya aku bertanya seperti apa Hogwarts yang berkali-kali ia sebut, namun aku tidak tega memotong di saat ia sedang bercerita dengan begitu hikmatnya. Aku hanya mengangguk sesekali, meyakinkannya bahwa aku mengerti. Atau setidaknya aku mencoba.

"Apa kau pernah berhadapan dengan orang yang selalu membuatmu frustasi tiap kali kalian bertemu?" tanyanya. Aku menggeleng. Aku bukan tipe orang yang terlalu memikirkan konflik. Atau perlunya sebuah konfrontasi.

Ia menghela nafas pelan.

"Orang ini," katanya sambil menunjuk foto pada arlojinya, "adalah satu-satunya orang di dunia yang membuatku kehilangan akal tiap kali kami bersitatap. Mungkin bawaan lahirnya untuk menjadi orang yang selalu menarik masalah. Dan sayangnya, sebagian besar masalahnya berhubungan denganku."

Aku mengangguk. Bisa kubayangkan mereka sering berkelahi. Diam-diam aku mengharapkan sesuatu yang lain akan diceritakannya. Sebuah romansa.

Dan benar saja, sedetik kemudian ia tersenyum.

Aku mengangguk lagi.

Cerita kemudian bergulir lagi. Kali ini ia bertutur tentang tahun ketujuh mereka. Ada sebuah perang besar yang terjadi kala itu. Aku tidak habis pikir sekolah macam apa yang masa pendidikannya sampai tujuh tahun DAN terlibat perang. Tapi aku harus kembali menahan mulutku, karena kisah itu sudah loncat ke masa dimana mereka menang perang, dan akhirnya memulai awal yang baru.

"Kami ingin keluar dari London, jadi kami menyewa sebuah flat sederhana di Sheffield," ujarnya. "Hanya kami berdua."

Tanpa diberitahupun aku sudah tahu apa yang mereka lakukan di flat itu. Aku pernah sekali ke Sheffield, dan aku paham mengapa mereka memilih tempat itu untuk tinggal. Wilayah itu adalah sebuah distrik yang cenderung tenang dan jauh dari hiruk pikuk penduduk. Banyak daerah hijau, dan merupakan satu-satunya kota maju dengan udara yang masih bersih di Inggris. Jika apa yang dikatakannya tentang perang memang benar, maka tidak salah mereka memilih wilayah itu untuk memulai hidup baru.

"Kalian menikah?" tanyaku.

"Dengan hukum Inggris? Tentu saja kami tidak bisa," jawabnya. Aku bisa merasakan rasa sesal dalam kata-katanya. "Lagi pula kami tidak membutuhkan titel semacam itu. Pernikahan hanyalah perjanjian di atas kertas. Tidak lebih."

"Benarkah?" desakku.

Ia tidak menjawab.

Aku sadar langit di luar sudah gelap ketika mengikuti arah pandangnya. Andai lampu di kompartemen ini diredupkan sedikit, aku yakin aku bisa melihat bintang-bintang di luar dengan lebih jelas.

Entah Draco sengaja memilih waktu sore untuk mulai bercerita atau semuanya memang kebetulan, yang pasti kisahnya semakin suram seiring langit yang bertambah gelap. Kadang dadaku terasa sedikit sesak saat ia becerita tentang penolakan orang-orang yang dulu dekat dengan mereka mengenai hubungan mereka. Tiba-tiba saja aku menyesal telah bertanya soal pernikahan. Aku mengunci mulutku rapat-rapat, lalu menatap lekat-lekat matanya yang seakan melubangi meja. Atau cangkirnya.

"Sepertinya tiga tahun yang kami lewati di sekolah dengan permusuhan jauh lebih singkat dibanding setelah lulus dan menjalani hubungan tanpa restu," katanya.

Ia memegang cangkirnya erat-erat lalu kembali memandang ke luar jendela.

"Aku harus menemui banyak orang di Spanyol, meninggalkannya sendirian di Inggris dengan hubungan kami yang buntu. Kadang ingin rasanya aku memukul diriku sendiri karena bersikap seperti itu padanya. Namun wajahku adalah asetku, jadi mau bagaimana lagi."

Leluconnya payah sekali. Aku tahu itu.

"Berapa lama kalian tidak bertemu?" tanyaku.

"Lama sekali. Lama sekali hingga rasanya tubuhku mati rasa," jawabnya suram.

"Lalu apa yang kau lakukan?" tanyaku lagi. Ia menggeleng.

"Tidak ada. Tidak ada, Patrick."

Aku diam. Ia juga diam. Aku tahu aku sudah mencapai batas untuk bertanya, makanya kuhirup kopiku yang hampir habis, untuk menahan mulutku. Sayangnya saat itu kereta lumayan berguncang, hingga beberapa tetesnya menodai kertas di meja yang awalnya mau kutulisi.

"Suatu ketika saat aku di Spanyol, aku menerima surat darinya. Katanya ia ingin bertemu."

Dan Draco tidak menemuinya. Nampaknya kekasihnya bukan satu-satunya yang memiliki konflik batin, orang di depanku juga demikian. Entah apa yang membuatnya terombang-ambing, yang pasti pada akhir minggu setelah ia menerima surat itu, Draco masih di Spanyol. Menjernihkan pikiran, katanya.

"Kau balas suratnya?" tanyaku. Lupa bahwa tidak seharusnya aku bertanya. Namun ia mengangguk.

"Kubilang aku akan kembali sebulan lagi," katanya. "Aku jahat sekali, bukan?"

"Kurasa kau punya alasanmu sendiri," jawabku berusaha bijak. Aku yakin suaraku serak, karena tenggorokanku terasa gatal sekali. Seperti yang kuduga, ia tersenyum.

"Yah, tidak bisa kubilang bahwa kau salah, Patrick," katanya. Ia menyesap kopinya lagi. Aku heran karena kopi itu tidak habis juga.

"Kadang ketika aku sendirian di penginapan, sering terpikirkan olehku tentang hubungan kami. Tentang apa yang telah kami lalui bersama. Dan akhirnya aku bertanya pada diriku sendiri, pantaskah ia menerima semua ini."

Ia menatapku sekilas. Kubalas pandangannya, sebagai tanda bahwa aku masih mendengarkan.

"Ingin sekali kuputuskan untuk menyerah. Membiarkannya meraih kebahagiaan yang pantas ia dapatkan, tapi kemudian aku sadar, betapa pengecutnya aku jika aku menyerah."

Keningku berkerut. Ia hanya mengedikkan bahu.

"Yah, itu alasan terakhir."

Kereta melambat saat kami melaju di atas sungai entah apa. Di luar pasti sedang purnama, karena dari tempat kami duduk, permukaan air berkilauan memantulkan cahaya keperakan. Dan kompartemen kami menjadi semakin dingin.

"Kau mengirim surat lagi padanya?" tanyaku. Ia mengangguk. Seulas senyum sedih menghiasi wajahnya.

"Enam bulan yang lalu. Dan aku belum menerima balasannya."

"Kau tidak menemuinya?"

Ia terdiam sejenak sebelum menjawab. "Aku harus membereskan perkara lain dulu sebelum aku bisa menemuinya."

"Keluargamu?"

Ia mengangguk. "Dan lainnya. Butuh waktu lama untuk meyakinkan mereka. Aku harap aku belum terlambat."

"Dia tahu kau pulang hari ini?" tanyaku.

Draco mengedikkan bahunya sekali lagi. "Aku sudah bilang padanya minggu lalu, entah dia mau menemuiku atau tidak."

Menit-menit selanjutnya kami habiskan untuk menatap keluar jendela. Tidak banyak yang bisa dipandang di kompartemen itu, jadi kami habiskan banyak waktu mencari-cari sesuatu di luar sana yang mungkin menarik. Tapi sayangnya yang tersisa hanya langit gelap, dan beberapa rumah yang terlihat sepi.

Aneh sekali rasanya jika kuingat-ingat kala itu. Dua laki-laki yang baru saja bertemu di gerbong kereta, menghabiskan malam di satu meja, menenggak kopi. Menikmati malam sambil bertukar cerita. Mungkin inilah anomali yang banyak disebut orang, bahwa kita cenderung lebih nyaman bercerita dengan orang asing daripada dengan orang yang kita kenal.

Bulan akhirnya terlihat dari jendela kami. Ternyata bukan purnama, meski sinarnya tidak kalah terang. Dari kejauhan bisa kulihat lebih banyak lampu-lampu dari rumah penduduk yang kami lewati, pertanda bahwa kami hampir mencapai London.

"Ngomong-ngomong, siapa namanya?" tanyaku. Tercetus begitu saja tanpa kusadari. Awalnya aku tidak mengharap jawaban, aku bahkan setengah menyesal telah bertanya. Namun Draco perlahan mengalihkan tatapannya padaku lalu tersenyum maklum.

"Namanya Harry. Harry Potter."

Tak beberapa lama kami akhirnya sampai di London. King's Cross saat itu penuh dengan orang-orang yang hendak menjemput. Tidak tahu kenapa saat itu ramai sekali. Aku langsung kehilangan Draco beberapa detik setelah kami turun dari kereta, namun kemudian tiba-tiba saja dia sudah ada di sampingku.

Aku tidak pernah bertanya mengapa ia bercerita padaku. Aku pun tidak merasa memerlukan alasan untuk mendengarkan ceritanya. Ia teman perjalanan yang unik. Mungkin. Dan sepertinya ia pun menyukai kopi, sama sepertiku. Jadi ketika kami turun dari kereta, aku hanya menjabat tangannya, dan ia menepuk pundakku. Layaknya dua orang pengembara yang akan berpisah jalan.

Aku ingin bertanya lebih jauh tentang Hogwarts namun urung kulakukan. Bagiku momen seperti ini adalah saat berharga yang tidak seharusnya kuganggu dengan pertanyaan tidak nyambung. Jadi aku hanya berdiri di dekat dinding penyangga, menunggu datangnya jemputan. Dan secara naluriah, pandanganku kembali tertuju pada Draco.

Lamat-lamat kuperhatikan ia berjalan keluar peron. Dan dari tempatku berdiri, bisa kulihat ia berhenti dan menatap seseorang di depannya. Seorang pemuda. Rambutnya hitam legam dan berkaca mata. Persis seperti yang kulihat di arloji Draco. Aku sadar, saat itulah pertama dan terakhir kali aku melihat langsung seseorang yang bernama Harry Potter.

-FIN-


End file.
